


Kokichi Fails

by Kitty_SHIP



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform, Probably some OCC-, further tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 12:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12653976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_SHIP/pseuds/Kitty_SHIP
Summary: Basically a fanfiction of Kokichi's failures, embarassing Moments and/Or really painful experinces (Mainly the painful experinces-)





	1. Failure 1: Everyone thinks he's gay

**Author's Note:**

> :/ I don't know what to put here- •~•)'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: People see Kokichi's rantaro statue.

Failure 1: Everyone thinks he's gay.  
( Basically a bunch of one-shots, Or two-shots.... Maybe, Three-Shots- about Kokichi failing miserably- Yea... The sister is actually an OC- RIP- ) 

The two were in Kokichi's room when someone knocked on the door. "Should I open the door?" Asked Haru looking at the door. "Nahh~ Just wait for them to leave...." said Kokichi looking over at his Rantaro live sized model that he had Angie make after the first class trial He faintly recalled the first time his sister burst into his room and saw the figure. "....... Gayyy-" "I'M NOT GAY GO AWAY-" said Kokichi throwing a pillow at Haru. 

Everyone burst into his room. "KOKICHI! RANTARO!?" They all said first looking at Kokichi then looking at the figure of Rantaro. "Haru...? What's this....?" Asked Tsumugi looking at Haru. "I dunno- Welp. BYEEE-" After saying that Haru ran out of the room, leaving Kokichi to fend for himself. "It's Rantaro...?" asked Shuichi. "Yep~! I made it for Kokichi~! He asked me to make so I did~! Atua told me to~ Although, I don't know what he want's for..." Said Angie. "Isn't it fucking obvious? He's going to play with himself on the bed while staring at the goddamn statue! I'm a genius aren't I?!" Said Miu. "Isn't that a little bit too plainly perverted?" Asked Tsugumi. Kokichi picked up a bunch of pillows and threw it at them. Then when they were all distracted he ran off.

"Gayyy-" Said Haru as Kokichi ran past her. "I'M.NOT.GAY!" Yelled Kokichi. "Geez- Ok~ Would you prefer Bisexual?" Asked Haru. Kokichi glared at her before running off. The next day everyone but Kokichi met up in the cafeteria for breakfast. "So.... Kokichi is gay?" Asked Miu. "I'M NOT GAY-" Yelled Kokichi. "Where'd that come from?" Asked Kirumi looking around the cafeteria. Haru sighed and went outside the cafeteria, When she came back she was dragging a certain pretty little liar with her. "Hi Ko-Gay-Chi!" Greeted Miu. "He probably became that way because girls kept on rejecting him..." Said Tenko. "Nyeeh~ It would make sense for a liar like him to get rejected." Said Himiko. "Geez- You guys are so mean! First you break into my room and NOW your saying I'm gay?!" Exclaimed Kokichi rolling his eyes.

Monokuma burst into the room, "Yeah that guy is totally gay~" He said, Acting like one of the girls from MPGIS. After that Kokichi glared at Monokuma and stomped of. "GAYYYYYYYYYYYYY-" Yelled out Haru. "I'M NOT GAY!"


	2. Failure 2: A taste of his own medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kokichi gets a taste of his own medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆（＾◇＾）(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ（＾ω＾）

Failure 2: A taste of his own medicine.

Kokichi was walking to the cafeteria, when he suddenly stopped, realizing that it was to quiet, Where was everybody? Kokichi looked around, Under the trees, above the tree's he even climbed up to the roof of one of the buildings- Which caused him to fall down headfirst into the concrete. Due to the blood loss Kokichi stopped searching and continued his way to the cafeteria. 

When he reached the cafeteria his head, Although still bleeding, was feeling much better. He opened the cafeteria door but when he did he heard a loud shriek that sounded that it had come from three year old girl, He pondered over the question of who had shrieked, Suddenly he realized that he was soaked with freezing cold water. The person that had screamed that loud... was him! He at first blushed in embarrassment then started tearing up, Causing him to run off crying, Also his head started hurting a lot more after that water spilled on him. 

"Is Kokichi ok? Maybe we were to rough...." Asked a concerned Tsugumi. "Nahhh- That brat deserves it... He can go trip'n'fall into hell for all I care!" Exclaimed Miu, one of the people behind the prank. "Plus... He was probably fake crying... You know how he is.." Said Maki. "No.. That didn't look like a fake cry.. He also had blood on his head as well... He could've gotten seriously injured." Said Shuichi in a worried tone. "Heh- He deserves it! At least he got a taste of his own medicine!" Exclaimed Kaito. "I agree, Kokichi deserved that.." Agreed K1-B0, Speaking as one of the primary victims of Kokichi's pranks. "B-but still! Gentlemen be nice to friend. Gonta gentlemen!" Said Gonta. "Nyeeh.... But still... Kokichi deserves it Gonta! It's not like we killed him or anything~" Said Himiko. "Well in some way we killed him..." Disagreed Miu, "Nyeeeh?" "WE KILLED HIS DIGNITY! HA HA~! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON HIS FACE!? THE BABY TEARS!? AND DID YOU HEAR THAT LOUD SHRIEK HE LET OUT!? It was fucking hilarious!" Laughed out Miu, And so everyone shrugged it off.. Except Kokichi.. He wanted revenge- Not kill someone revenge but.. More like... a different sort of revenge...? 

The End....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☃☂♨︎☆♪♭❷


	3. Failure 3: No more lying for you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don't lie... Or else-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▽○＊◎^、。\\(；´Д`)^•

Failure 3: No more lying for you! 

Kokichi walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on him. Thats when Kirumi went up to him and offered him eggs, Sprayed with hot sauce along with a carbonated drink. 'That's weird...' Thought Kokichi. 'Normally they're mean to me...' He took the eggs and the dirnk then sat down, all eyes on him. He ate the eggs then started feeling weird. "Kokichi are you alright..? You look pale.." Asked Shuchi. "N-no i'm perfectly finEOWWWW-" Suddenly Kokichi was on the ground in pain. "Nyeeh~ Now you can never lie again... It was a pain to make that potion.. But if it works then I guess it was worth it..." Said Himiko. "Pfft- I'll be finEOOWWW... It doesn't hurt at allLEEEEEK-" After that Kokichi just lay there in defeat. "You sure should do this? He look hurt. Gentlemen don't hurt people... And Gonta Gentlemen!" Asked Gonta looking at Kokichi in pain. "This degenerate Male deserves it! Think off it as a fair payback!" Exclaimed Tenko. "YEP! It's the second best thing after killing him... Man I'd love to just fucking kill that bitch!" Laughed Miu. "Well it's not like I carEKKKKKK-" Yelled Kokichi, Who was obviously in pain. Kokichi weakly got up and went to his room. "Just you wait.... I'll kill all of youACKKKKK-" And so Kokichi weakly continued walking to his room, completely silent. "...... KO-GAY-CHI!" Yelled Miu, "I'M NOT GAYYEEEEEEKK- ...crap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed my username~! It is now "A_Bi_KitKat"~! Also feel free to give suggestions for future chapters!


	4. Failure 4: His worse fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Fears/Dislikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Failure 4: His worse fear

No one knew Kokichi's biggest fear. What was the Ultimate Supreme Leader afraid of? No one knew. They'd always occasionally discuss it but no one would be able to really know without talking to Kokichi. But, That's what they were talking about today.

"I bet his greatest fear is fucking a girl! He is gay afterall... Guys, fuck with Kokichi so we can see!" Exclaimed Miu. Over all the 'No's and 'Ew's Shuichi said something. "I think your on to something Miu.." Said Shuichi. "ABOUT THE FUCKING!? Wow, I was just talking outta my ass! Guess I really am I fucking genius! HA HA HA~!" Laughed Miu. "No not that! We could try to put Kokichi in some scary scenarios to see which one really scares him.." Explained Shuichi, "That's a good idea for a degenerate male!" Said Tenko. "Nyeeh~ I bet he's afraid of slimy animals.. Or slimy stuff in general.." Suggested Himiko. "I think this because I threw a big slime at him once and he started crying ( POSSIBLE STORY PLOT!? ) It was funny..." "Yeah~! That's plainly a good decision~ Maybe pigs? Their pretty disgusting and ugly and even slimy! It's the perfect match!" Said Tsugumi. "Then let's try that first.." Agreed Shuichi. 

"Now, Now how do ya think your gonna find a pig?" Asked Monokuma. "Let me handle this.." Said Ryoma, he walked towards Monokuma and surprisingly did a pretty good puppydog face. "Aww shucks.. Well okay then! Here's a pig!" Out of no where a big fat slimy pig popped out of nowhere. "Perfect~! Thank's Monokuma!" Exclaimed Miu who then had Gonta pick up the pig. They ran off outside where they sent Shuichi to get Kokichi and Kirumi to get a blanket from Kaede's room. 

Shuichi knocked on Kokichi's door. "Shuichi-Chan? What do you need? Perhaps you want to talk to your beloved Ultimate Supreme Leader? Well your request is accepted~" With a peck on the cheek from Kokichi a red faced Shuichi started walking toward the area where the pig was. Kirumi watched as the two exited after seeing the peck on the cheek and the way they talked she definetly had to share the news with everyone else. ( ANOTHER FUTURE PLOT!? ) Kirumi then got the blanket and also exited. 

Just to give Kokichi a heads up Shuichi gave a vauge explaination of what was gonna happen. "So were going to do a test of bravery.. And the first thing were gonna do is..... A detail I cannot share with you.. But good luck~!" After saying that Shuichi gave Kokichi a peck in the cheek as if saying 'Good luck'. They then walked to the area. The pig was tied to the ground and ready to go, a blanket was draped over it hiding the pig, making it look like a large rock. "So what do you guys want?" Asked Kokichi. "Go up to that big lump.." Said Shuichi leading Kokichi towards the pig. Kirumi first untied the pig then held it down, she then went to Kokichi and put the pig in his arm, then removed the blanket and let go.

The next few moments would be described as 'Hilarious' - Miu, 'Terrifying' - Kokichi, Or 'Concerning' - Shuichi. The pig started running up and down Kokichi's head, Knocking him down and walking all over him. After this happened a few times Kokichi was already balling his eye's out and screaming.. Well... Until the pig put it's foot in Kokichi's mouth. Kokichi's eye's widened and he started panicking. He tried to get up but couldn't due to the weight off the large pig. After a few more tries he gave up. The pig then took it's foot out of Kokichi's mouth, Then stabbed it into Kokichi's eye. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Kokichi's eye started bleeding and Kokichi was panicking. 

Shuichi took the pig off of Kokichi. Once Shuichi did that Kokichi ran off towards his room. "Kokichi!" Shuchi chased after Kokichi and looked him. Kirumi walked up to everyone, "Guys... I have something to tell you..." And so Kirumi began her explanation of what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAB ON EM HATERS! //Dabz//

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh- Yeah- Thanks for reading this crappy fanfiction-


End file.
